


#TogetherWeCan

by GreyMilligan



Category: Degrassi: Next Class
Genre: F/F, F/M, M/M, Zaya, triles
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-07-03
Updated: 2017-07-03
Packaged: 2018-11-22 18:31:15
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,221
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11385936
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/GreyMilligan/pseuds/GreyMilligan
Summary: After trouble strikes between Maya and Zig, Tristan gets the old gang together to help save their relationship but this causes Tristan having to face Miles for the first time since high school.





	#TogetherWeCan

**Author's Note:**

> This is set after season four maybe eight years later.
> 
> *spoiler alert season 4 will be mentioned*

It was a windy night in Toronto, Canada. Tristan Milligan could feel the cold breeze as he shut his apartment window. Tristan had been cold all day. Even when he was at the school he could feel it. Tristan felt something was wrong about the day. At first he thought maybe the world was coming to an end. But he knew that wasn't it. Something else was wrong. He just didn't know what it could be.

Tristan checked his messages left to him on his cell phone. He seen the first call was from Oliver. Tristan rolled his eyes not wanting to hear what Oliver had to say. They broke up three months ago. They started dating about five months after his breakup with Miles. He and Oliver fell madly in love. Tristan had focused on himself and found a guy because of it. 

Tristan knew Oliver was the perfect guy. He was a businessman and had his own company. But they wanted different things. Tristan wanted a family and to settle down. But Oliver didn't want kids. Oliver wanted a fast pace life working all the time and for Tristan to be home when he got off work. But that wasn't what Tristan wanted.

Tristan was a teacher and he felt the fast paced life wasn't for him. Tristan knew Oliver wanted to be with him. But Tristan knew he couldn't take him back. The reason they broke up was because they had gotten into a big fight. Oliver wanted to move to New York to expand his business but Tristan wouldn't even consider it. Tristan knew he couldn't leave Toronto or Degrassi. Toronto was his home and it didn't feel right to leave it all behind.

"I swear to God, Tristan" Tristan could remember how angry Oliver had sounded that night of their fight. "You are so selfish. I have stood by you through everything. What about everything we've been through?"

"It doesn't matter!" Tristan had argued. "I don't want to move to New York City. Okay? This is my home. I'm not leaving Toronto and that's my choice."

"What about us?" Oliver had asked Tristan. Tristan remembered how confused he had felt during the breakup. Tristan knew he loved Oliver but sometimes it wasn't enough to risk what you wanted. "You really want to give up everything? We met in recovery and we fell in love in the long and scary process. So you really want to give us up?"

Tristan heard a knock at his door breaking his thoughts about Oliver. Tristan stood up from his couch as the knocks continued. Tristan had no idea who it could be. After all it was pretty late. Tristan didn't really get many visitors. The only people he really talked to was Maya and Zig. He sometimes talked to Winston but only when Winston needed something.

Tristan walked to the door and looked through the hole to see who was out there. He wanted to be on the safe side. He had met a few scary people over the years. Once a older gentleman, who happened to be a homophobe, had pulled a knife on him. So he didn't plan on taking his chances.

Tristan smiled once he seen a familiar blonde female. He chuckled as he opened the door a few seconds later. He took in Maya who looked like she had been crying. Her hair was a mess and Tristan immediately felt worried for his best friend. He reached out to her and she smiled. Tristan wasn't stupid though. He knew it was forced. "Maya, what's going on? Are you okay?"

"Zig and I just broke up" Maya cried as she entered the apartment sinking into Tristan's couch. Tristan quickly closed his door and locked it immediately. He was sort of weirded out if the doors weren't locked. "He and I got into a fight and I took a plane out here because I needed my best friend."

"Why did you two get into a fight?"

"Okay so I think he's cheating on me" Maya cried. "I mean he's been acting really weird and distant lately. And when I asked him what was going on he said 'nothing, babe. Chill.' Can you believe that?"

"Maybe nothing is going on" Tristan told his best friend. "I mean were talking about you and Zigmund. He loves you more than anything else in this world. There's no way in hell Zig would risk losing you again. He loves you too much."

Maya chewed on her fingers as Tristan sat down next to her. She looked at her best friend feeling worried about her relationship. Maya and Zig have been dating as long as Tristan and Oliver had. But unlike him and Oliver, Maya and Zig were meant to be together. Tristan couldn't stand to see his best friend so upset.

"Tris" Maya shook her head feeling worried. "He's been so secretive lately and everytime I enter a room he acts weird and won't tell me anything. What else could it be, Tris? The only theory I've come up with is that he's cheating on me."

"Are you kidding?" Tristan asked his best friend. "Maya, it legit could be ANYTHING. Stop being so worried about something your not even sure about."

"What am I supposed to do?"

"Trust him" Tristan replied. "You love him and he loves you."

"I'm not going back" Maya said standing up hugging herself as she looked around. She noticed a picture of her, Tristan and Miles sitting on his table. She smiled forgetting about the issue at hand for a moment. "Tris, I can't believe you still have this. God it feels like a lifetime ago."

Tristan stood up and walked over to Maya putting his hand on her back smiling. "I know I can't believe how long it's been since then."

"It feels like another life doesn't it?" Maya asked in a serious tone. "I remember how easy it was back then. You had Miles and you were happy----" Maya stopped herself from continuing her original thought. "-----Not that your not happy now. Because of course you are. You have an amazing career it's just Miles was your person."

"That relationship wasn't healthy" Tristan replied not wanting to talk about Miles Hollingsworth. He never thought about Miles anymore and that's the way he liked it. He didn't want to remember Miles. It was too painful to think about the man he had once loved. "It's where it belongs deep in the past far away from me. So can we just not talk about Miles and I?"

"Okay" Maya nodded giving in. She didn't want to upset her best friend. Maya also felt really tired from the flight. "I'm really tired, Tris. So I'm going to go to sleep and you better not call Zig. And I mean it. I don't want to talk to him. At all."

Tristan gave Maya a goodnight kiss before Maya turned in. Once she was gone Tristan looked at the picture once more. He stared at Miles wondering if he should call him. Tristan didn't want to look pathetic. They hadn't talked in the longest time. But now Tristan had a reason to talk to Miles.

Tristan had to get the old gang together so they could fix Maya and Zig.


End file.
